The Dark Knight
by LuthienFinwe
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, the son of a moisture farmer and a Jedi on the run meet. What effect will this fated meeting have on the galaxy? Can the galaxy be saved from the tyranny of the Emperor? Will the Dark Knight prevail?
1. Dreaming of the Stars

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, or anything to do with Star Wars. All credit goes to George Lucas, creator of such a wonderful world. I'm just a huge fan, is all_

_**A/N: **I'm back! As I said on my profile, I've been away for a very long time, and I am deeply sorry to all my readers. However, I have returned with a re-write of The Dark Knight, one of my very first fan fictions, and peobably my favourite. There has been some major changes, so for anyone who remembers the series, things are going to be far different, and hopefully, a lot better. I sincerely hope I am forgiven for my absence, and that old and new readers will enjoy this re-buffed version of The Dark Knight :)_

_And so, without further ado, here is the first chapter of The Dark Knight....read, review, but most of all, enjoy!_

* * *

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away....

_For fifteen years, the Galaxy has been wrought with turmoil. Once a respected senator and chancellor, the evil Lord Sidious, former Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic continues his vicious tyranny over the galaxy, seeking out those who oppose him and eliminating them in a desperate attempt to withhold his grip on domination over all._

_The Jedi, former heroes and protectors of the Galaxy, are all but gone. Only few remain, seeking shelter and anonymity where they can. Each day, more and more fall to their doom at the hands of the Emperor's deadliest protégée, Darth Malice. _

_In turn, the handful of senators who know the truth continue to work effortlessly to find peace, resulting in the formation of a Rebellion to combat the Emperor's vicious regime. _

_But for now, all hope seems but a distant and improbable glimmer, quickly fading in a sea of darkness and despair. The galaxy needs a hero, someone to brighten the glimmer and stand up for the millions of voices desperate to be heard. _

_Hope is fading, but a prophecy made thousands of years ago, by the wisest of all to have ever graced the galaxy has returned. Myth and legend is becoming reality, and the one to restore balance and bring peace is ready to reveal himself..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Dreaming of the Stars

On a distant planet, far from the civilised, Empire ruled sectors of the galaxy, a young boy, no older than fifteen sat outside of his small home, dreaming of a life he longed to know.

"Ani!....ANI!"

The boy named 'Ani' rolled azure blue eyes and glanced towards the small arched doorway to his home. Chancing a few more minutes, he turned back to his source of interest.

"ANAKIN!"

Anakin sighed, as he heard his mother call him once more. Better to respond, rather than risk a good telling off. His mother could be quite a formidable woman, when need be.

"Ani come on, it's getting late", his mother, Shmi called.

_Just a few more minutes..._

Anakin ignored her, turning back to gaze longingly at the vast sea of stars above him twinkling down at him.

"Ani, dont make me ask you twice," scolded Shmi, as she entered the circular yard of their small home.

Shmi was a kind woman. Slight, with wispy brown hair and slightly wrinkled skin, she had an air of woman who had lived a hard life, but had never embraced the bitterness many in her position had before her. Wiping her hands on a dishcloth, she smiled sadly at the sight before her.

"Do you think anyone's ever been to them all, mom?" Anakin asked, continuing to stare at the blanket of shining stars.

"I doubt it", Shmi smiled, shaking her head at the never ending curiosity of her son, "Come on, bed young man".

'I wanna be the first one to see them all' announced Anakin proudly, once again ignoring his mother, though not ignorantly. He simply longed to fly amongst those inviting stars.

'"And im sure you will Ani, but just for now, do you think you could get some sleep," she grinned, "Even pilots need their rest, you know".

Anakin rolled his eyes, but allowed a small grin to play about his face, and jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on.

"Sure mom, but I mean it...someday...I'm gonna get off this rock", he announced resolutely, kissing his mother on the cheek. He bounded to his room, leaving Shmi alone in the darkened yard.

"I know you will Ani," Shmi sighed, glancing up at the stars herself, "You're destined for great things", she whispered, before turning in herself.

~*~

Life for Anakin Skywalker was good enough. He had a loving mother, a hard working step father and an annoying but endearing step brother. He had a roof over his head, food on the table and even a job of his own, doing something he loved.

Yet something was missing. His life lacked adventure, excitement....he was just a farm boy, with no hopes of ever leaving his dismal sand covered home planet. Many would think him lucky for the life he had, heck, even Anakin felt lucky, this life was far better from his time as a slave.

But in his dreams, Anakin was far away, soaring through the stars, fighting the Empire, making the galaxy a better place. Whispers of a rebellion had reached the ears of Tatooine, and Anakin longed to join them, and help rid the galaxy of the oppression of the Emperor. His father would say it was none of his business, his mother would fret and say it was too dangerous, and his brother? Well, Owen would most likely make a joke, but Anakin felt a strange hatred every time he heard a report of a family dying, or a Jedi killed because they did not adhere to the Empire's rules.

Besides, Anakin's birthday coincided with the birth of the Empire, a day he was not content with sharing with such an evil establishment. Maybe that was why he felt a longing to fight, to help out. To save.

But they were just dreams. And so far, in his short life, Anakin had learnt that dreams, no matter how real they seemed, or wonderful they felt, were just dreams, and almost never came true.

_Almost._

~*~

Anakin yawned loudly as the first slivers of sunlight burst into his bedroom, the sound causing his older brother Owen to send a pillow his way.

"Shut up will ya....s'too early," groaned Owen, burying himself beneath his blankets until only a tuft of dark hair was visible. Anakin grinned, and jumped out of bed. As much as he hated early mornings, he figured life was too short to waste lying in bed.

"The suns are already out....how is _that_ early?" Anakin smirked, tossing the pillow back. Owen let out a jumble of Hutesse curses, before finally dragging himself out of bed.

"That's better," smiled Anakin brightly, before dodging this time a wrench, and diving into the refresher.

"Hey dad?" sounded Anakin, fully dressed and ready for the day. His step-father turned his gaze from the holo-news, to his youngest son, setting down his fork on the kitchen table. Anakin wasn't his true son, but Cliegg wouldn't think any less of him, and loved him just as much as his biological son, Owen.

"Morning Ani," he smiled. Anakin grinned in response, and sat down opposite his step-father. He fidgeted with his breakfast for a moment, unaware of Klieg's amused expression.

"Is there something you want?"

Anakin smiled sheepishly, and nodded.

"Uhhh, I was in Mos Eisely cantina yesterday...and...apparently...well...I only overheard....but there was a guy in there talking of a rebellion," Anakin said rather hesitantly, his curiosity getting the better of him. He doubted Cliegg would approve of such a question, and he was right.

Cliegg narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the holo-news.

"Probably just a drunk," he muttered. Anakin frowned, chewing his lip.

"He was recruiting pilots," the light haired boy continued, "And I was wondering.....maybe I could....you know....go?' he proposed brightly, though inwardly bracing himself for what he knew was coming next.

"No, Anakin we've been through this," Cliegg said sternly, "Look, I need a farmhand who will pitch in, not a son with his head in the stars half the time, I need you here, to help with the harvest....does your family mean nothing to you?"

"That's not fair," Anakin replied through gritted teeth. Not that he wasn't surprised with his father's answer, though it still angered him.

"Life isn't fair son, get used to it," replied Cliegg sarcastically. Anakin jumped from his seat, and stormed from the kitchen, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Ani?" called Shmi, who had just entered the kitchen and was surprised to see her youngest son pushing past her angrily. He ignored her, and stalked off to the garage.

"Cliegg, do you have to be so harsh on him," sighed Shmi, instantly knowing what had most likely happened.

"He has to learn Shmi, he's just a moisture farmer, and moisture farmer's _dont_ go gallivanting halfway across the galaxy, fighting in some unwinnable war," replied Cliegg simply.

"I know," Shmi replied sadly, "But at least try and break it to him a little more gently".

Cliegg watched his wife for a moment, then nodded, looking a little guilty now.

~*~

"It's not fair!" shouted Anakin, launching a wrench across the garage.

"Oh! Master Ani...what's wrong?" asked what appeared to be a half finished droid by the name of C3PO, shocked by his master suddenly bursting into the garage and hurling various objects across the room.

"This place....my life...I'm sick of it!' cried Anakin, kicking a nearby bucket, "Damn it!" He began hopping around the room, clutching his left foot.

C3PO backed away slightly from Anakin, alarmed at his behaviour.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad master Ani," 3PO tried to console him.

Anakin sighed, his faithful droid's attempts calming him, if only a little. For all 3PO could annoy him, the droid had a good heart...or a good programmed heart at any rate.

"I just....I know im meant for bigger things, you know....I just feel like my life is going nowhere," confessed Anakin, collapsing onto and overturned bucket and putting his chin in his hands.

"Well," started 3PO brightly, "You never know what may happen master Ani." The droid turned away from Anakin, sure his outburst was over, and resumed bustling about the garage.

Anakin sighed, but smiled, "Yeah....I guess you're right.....thanks 3PO!"

He raced from the garage, and back into the house, feeling slightly more uplifted than usual, and reminded himself to refrain from being too hard on 3PO...he was a wonderful droid, after all.

~*~

_He stood before a great, monumental structure. Vast, perhaps a temple, with five large spires towering towards the stars. It looked both old and new, as if it had only just been restored to a former glory once lost. He turned to the thousands of beings of all races standing before him, screaming and cheering, their faces alight with a happiness he had never seen before. From nowhere, he was hit with a wave of pride, joy, and love, as if he could feel all that the crowd felt, as if he were channelling their joy. The crowd continued to cheer loudly, screaming and chanting something he couldn't quite make out._

"_Knight......saviour......dark knight......chosen one....."_

_But these words meant nothing to him, for his attention was brought to a bright light gliding towards him. It was almost painful to look at, but something kept his eyes fixated upon it. The light grew closer, and brighter, almost within arm's reach._

_He could just make out the outline of a woman, small and slender, and though he could not see her face, he knew she must be beautiful. Such radiance could only come from such beauty._

"_An angel...." he breathed, reaching out a hand to meet the light._

"_Ani.....Ani...." called a musical voice, a mere echo. He smiled, as his heart filled with overwhelming warmth and love....._

_The light disappeared. The crowd of cheering beings died down, and was replaced by heart wrenching screams. Sobbing and shouting, the sounds of pleading, desperation and despair. All light was gone, shadows overwhelming, flashes of blue and crackles of electricity._

"_Ani...Ani..." the echoing voice of the angel was desperate. He swung his arms blindly, searching for the angel. He had to save her._

_"…And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a saviour, and he shall be known as The Son of the Suns"._

Anakin sat up abruptly, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"What the...."


	2. An Angel in the Rebellion

_**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One._

**Chapter 2 – An Angel in the Rebellion**

Padmé Amidala Naberrie was the daughter of the well respected Governor of Naboo, Ruwee Naberrie. For years, Padmé had studied politics in the youth legislative program based on her home planet, in the hopes of becoming a senator, and now, her dream had finally come true. At only twenty, Padmé was now one of the youngest senators to be elected into office. Yet, despite her young age, her father, the current queen of Naboo, and her people had great faith that Padmé would do her best to protect their small planet from the tyranny of the Empire.

It was no secret that Padmé hated the empire, and the way the galaxy was ruled. She had spoken out against the Empire on many an occasion, but at the request of her father, had relented. To speak out against the Emperor was as good as signing your own death warrant. Luckily, Padmé had been spared. So, for now, Padmé settled for ensuring security for her own planet, before worrying about the fate of the rest of the galaxy. That could come later.

"Mi lady, we are making the descent into Coruscant as we speak," announced Padmé's captain and head of security, Captain Typho.

"Thank you captain," replied Padmé, smoothing down a non-existent crease in her elaborate gown. Today was her first visit to Coruscant, and to the senate. It was an important day indeed.

The sleek, boomerang shaped Nubian ship landed gracefully on a large landing pad, suspended high in the skies of Coruscant. Padmé stepped out of the ship, dressed in a flowing black and white gown, and sporting an elaborate hairstyle. She gazed in awe at the vast, towering buildings surrounding her, her dark eyes alight with wonder.

'Wow...' she breathed, as she made her way towards the awaiting transport.

~*~

"Senator Amidala, welcome to Coruscant".

Padmé bowed slightly, and forced a smile to the man before her. She could not tell whether he returned the smile, his face was shrouded behind a large black cowl, his entire being hidden by a thick cloak.

"I trust your journey was comfortable," he continued in a rasping voice, offering Padmé his arm. Padmé begrudgingly took it, and allowed herself to be lead into the senate building.

"'It was my lord, and thank you for asking," replied Padmé with as much forced politeness as she could muster.

"Good," the man replied hoarsely, "Let me introduce you to some of my colleagues," he indicated to a group of people patiently awaiting the him, Lord Sidious, Emperor of the galaxy.

"This is senator Orn Free Taa, of Ryloth," he waved his hand towards an ugly, overweight male blue Twi'Lek, who grinned disgustingly. Padmé inclined her head, feeling a little queasy.

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan," a dark skinned man smiled warmly, and Padmé took an instant liking to him. Something about him made her feel welcomes, far more so than the Emperor and many of the other senators she was being introduced to. The Emperor continued to introduce the various senators, before announcing he was retiring for the evening. His duty was done for today, his minions taking over and conducting the heavy work. Padmé eyed his red guards warily as they ushered the Emperor into the senate building.

Deciding she would return to her apartment before receiving a tour of the actual senate building, Padmé turned back to the exit, intending to return to her transport, but was stopped by the call of her name.

"Senator Amidala!"

Padmé turned to see the senator from Alderaan walking briskly towards her.

"Senator Organa," she acknowledged warmly as he reached her. The man smiled, and began walking with her to the awaiting transport.

"Please, call me Bail," he glanced around and lowered his voice slightly, "I was wondering if perhaps you would care to join me at a....let's just say..._exclusive_ meeting between several senators and I tonight".

Padmé frowned, eyeing the Alderaanian senator closely. She knew all too well Bail Organa was a big supporter of the rebellion; her father had informed her as much. That was probably why she had taken an instant liking to him. Surely that would be the purpose of the _exclusive meeting_. However, what ramifications would such an allegiance have on Naboo? Just by agreeing to a meeting with Senator Organa, would she be placing Naboo under threat?

"I....I dont know, Bail," she mumbled, bowing her head. Bail smiled sadly.

"You're worried about the consequences that could affect Naboo," he confirmed, "Do not worry, senator, I assure you we won't be parading this meeting around to just anyone," he smiled for good measure, easing Padmé's worries considerably. She chewed her lip, her thoughts drifting back to her home planet. How long before the tyranny of the Emperor reached Naboo? How long before the clones moved in to ravage the planet in pursuit of natural resources, before they built yet another cloning facility of shipyard? Was it worth the risk?

"I understand," Padmé said slowly, and in an instant, her mind was made up, "Yes, yes I will".

Bail clapped his hands together, beaming.

"Excellent, I will leave details with you captain," Bail bowed, his face shining, "Thank you mi lady, you have made the right decision".

Padmé merely smiled, hoping against hope that Senator Organa was right.

Padmé climbed aboard her transport, sitting herself beside her trusted hand maiden, Dormé, a grim look upon her face. Her eyes drifted to Captain Typho, who was talking with Bail, and her grimace hardened.

"Mi lady? Are you alright?"

Padmé turned towards the concerned face of Dormé, and sighed.

"I think I may have put Naboo in great danger, Dormé," she sighed, twisting her hands together nervously.

Dormé chewed her lip, and adopted and apologetic look. She took on of Padmé's hands, and squeezed it.

"Whatever decision you have made, mi lady, I assure you it will be for the better of Naboo," the dark haired woman smiled kindly, and gave Padmé's hand another squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Padmé, a hint of desperation in her voice. Dormé, once again, merely smiled.

"Because you're Padmé Naberrie, mi lady, and whatever decisions you make, I know they are for the greater good. I have faith".

Padmé inhaled slowly, and closed her eyes.

If only she could be as sure as Dormé.

~*~

Padmé shifted a little in her seat, as she watched several senators file into Bail Organa's apartment. It saddened her that the rebellion had such little support, but maybe, in time, their numbers would be greater. But right now, her nerves were getting the better of her, and the knowledge of what she was getting both herself and Naboo into was beginning to take its toll.

Her worrying thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a deep, calming voice, that of Senator Organa.

"Thank you, senators, for joining me," he began, his dark eyes surveying the twenty or so people sitting before him, "As you may, or may not know, before the formation of the Galactic Empire, a delegation of 2000 senators, including many of you here, petitioned against Chancellor Palpatine's role within the senate."

His face saddened, and Padmé felt a rush of pity towards the man as he continued, "It saddens me greatly, that many of the senators who were involved, were ruthlessly assassinated during the early years of the Empire....we speak freely here, my friends, we all know who assassinated them, and why," he finished passionately.

Several senators nodded approvingly, and some even went so far as to applaud him. Padmé felt a rush of respect towards the senator from Alderaan, and quickly joined in the applause. Bail inclined his head in gratitude.

"For the past fifteen years, Senator Mon Mothma and I have both begun and lead the rebellion. Though it is small now, I have every confidence that we will continue to grow, and someday, we will be strong enough to restore peace and justice to the galaxy".

The senators applauded again, and Padmé's eyes shone with pride, to be included in such an establishment. Her worries disappeared. This was not just a rebellion; it was a beacon of hope. It was not a lost cause.

"I need to know that I am not alone in this thought....that my beliefs are not farfetched, senators, can I count on your support? Many of you here today are new, have just begun your careers. But I urge you to give the support of your planets. The time has come to step up out cause, to put into action that which we have strived for".

"I will contact Queen Apailana immediately, you will have the support of Naboo," announced Padmé before she could stop herself. She had to help...she _wanted _to.

"You have the backing of Feenix," boomed Senator Tanner Cadaman.

"Corellia and our shipyards are at your disposal, senator as always," called senator Garm Bel Iblis, his hardened eyes softening. Every other senator in the room voiced their agreement, much to Padmé's joy.

"Thank you....senators, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me...how much this will affect the fate of the galaxy," professed Bail.

The senators began to cheer again, and Bail inclined his head once more. Padmé bit her lip, and applauded loudly. Naboo may be in danger, but wasn't every planet? If she could help bring security to her home, to the galaxy...it was worth the risk.

~*~

Padmé sank wearily into a large, squashy couch in the living area of her new apartment. She'd had a very tiring day, sifting through tedious reports, answering calls that had no real relevance to her job. All she could think about was her meeting with Bail. She'd admired the rebellion for a long time, and often had lengthy discussions about it with former senator Palo Reverie.

She felt her throat constrict at the name of her predecessor, and good friend, or he was one of the unfortunate senators to fall to assassination, courtesy of the empire.

"Things will get better...." she whispered to herself, "Peace will return".

She gazed out of the large window running the entire length of a wall, sighing.

She narrowed her eyes a little. She could have sworn she saw one of the stars blink at her.

* * *

_**A/N:** And there we have it folks, chapter two :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I think I managed to reply to everyone, if I didn't, just let me know. I'm still rather swamped with work, so please don't take any personal offense if I didn't manage to get back to you. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review if you have the time :)_

_Luthien ~_

* * *


End file.
